Role Reversal
by AnonGirl88
Summary: Hiei rescues Kuwabara and wants a prize. Shounen ai, kind of one sided HieiKuwabara One Shot FIXED!


Anon: I don't know where this came from because my muses don't help me write shounen ai. I hope I don't have a mysterious sixth muse, I can't handle any more!

Summary: Hiei rescues Kuwabara and wants to claim a prize. One shot.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Yu Yu Hakusho, I'm just borrowing them.

NOTE: Domo Arigato to Katzztar for pointing out that I said 'telepathy' instead of 'telekinisis'.

* * *

Hiei growled with annoyance as he slashed through the pitifully weak demon guards. Kuwa-baka, as he called the only human on the team, had been captured by a very large group of these pathetic creatures to be used as a virgin sacrifice, and Koenma had sent the Jagan weilder to rescue him. And judging by the smug look on the prince of the dead's face, it was apparent that he knew all about Hiei's true feelings for Kazuma Kuwabara. 

'Damn. Am I really that obvious, or did the fox slip?' he thought as he ran through the halls, trying to use his third eye to aid his search. Kurama had figured it out a few days ago and despite having sworn to secrecy he would constantly tease Hiei using his favorite strategy: small remarks here and there that mentioned the truth but only those who already knew would understand. Like he had at the Dark Tournament with Yukina. So it was entirely possible that at one point he'd gone a little too far and Koenma had picked up on the innuendos. And if that was true then how many of the others knew!

In all honesty the fire demon wasn't certain when the feelings had stopped being annoyance and dislike(for some reason he'd never been able to truly hate the human) and started being, whatever it was now. He'd felt a flicker of respect for his all be it idiotic bravery during their first mission together, the way he constantly refused help even when it seemed hopeless. Since then that respect had grown considerably, though he'd never show it lest the boys ego swell to an intolerable level. But just when did that respect blossom into an attraction?

Finally Hiei picked up Kuwabara's thoughts and emotions straight ahead, so he picked up the speed and used the telekinesis of his Jagan to throw open the doors. The sight that greeted him filled him with shock and rage. Kuwabara was lying in the middle of the floor tied spread eagled to four posts, naked save for a loincloth and gag, which was successfully muffling his attempts to yell and complain. A huge ram like demon in armor and robes was standing over him weilding an enormous double sided axe over his head, obviously seconds away from bringing it down. Hiei didn't waste a second and immeadiatley rushed forward with his katana. He sliced the ropes that held the human down, hacked away at the demon priest, then grabbed Kuwabara and exited, all in the blink of an eye.

Soon they were at Kuwabara's bedroom window, thankfully unlocked. Hiei pushed it open, Kuwabara draped over his shoulder, and slipped inside. The fire demon set him on his feet next to the bed and watched as the red head sat down with a sigh, pulling the gag out of his mouth.

"Thanks shorty, boy was that close!" he exclaimed. Hiei grunted and stared at him. Now that he was out of danger and they were alone, Hiei could fully appreciate the sight of the human wearing nothing but a large scrap of leather over his nether regions. Kuwabara felt something strange like a chill going down his spine, but he assumed it was just a draft caused by his lack of clothes. He stood up again, one hand firmly holding down the cloth. Another, much stronger, chill came and he shivered visibly.

"Shizuru must have the air conditioner on, I'm gonna go put some clothes on so go ahead and let yourself ou-OOF!" Suddenly Hiei tackled him and the two fell against the bed. Kuwabara blushed and looked into the blood red eyes staring down at him intensly.

"Uh, shorty, what are you doing?" he asked.

"Aren't you forgetting something, ningen?" Hiei purred, their faces less than half an inch away from touching.

"W-what do you m-mean." Kuwabara stammered. Hiei leaned in even closer.

"The hero always gets a kiss after rescueing the damsel in distress." the fire demon cooed right before closing the distance completly and pressed their lips together in a quick kiss, then disappeared. Kuwabara was left lying on the bed in shock, staring up at the ceiling, still wearing the loin cloth. He snapped out of it after a minute and blinked, then shot up and ran over to the window, his blush returned at full force. It was still open though, so when the wind blew he received a shock of cold air that reminded him all too well of his nearly undressed state. Kuwabara quickly slammed the window shut and ran to the closet for his clothes.

"Well it's about time!" Botan cheered as she watched the kiss with George and Kurama using Koenma's video screen.

"It would have been a lot longer if he'd taken as long to make a move as he did admitting it to himself." George stated with a nod.

Kurama simply closed his eyes and chuckled. He was glad that his recluse friend was finally starting to open up, and also highly amused at Hiei's comment prior to the kiss.

'I'd better inform Hiei that Kuwabara-kun may not have appreciated being referred to as a damsel.' he thought, then grinned mischeviously. 'After asking exactly where he learned about heros and damsels.'

* * *

That was short, that was lame, not even close to being my best work, and in the odd chance that anyone did enjoy it they're going to come after me with a hose for making it a one-shot! I just can't win! T-T As for Hiei's logic about hero's getting a kiss from the damsel in distress, that was partially inspired by Robin Hood and Maid Marrions 'kiss to the winner' thing._sweatdrop_

Title explanation: Role Reversal because I didn't feel like using the Japanese word, and because Kuwabara always considers himself the stereotypical hero who will save damsels in distress. But now the roles have been reversed and _he_ was the damsel! Get it? It was funnier in my head.t-t

Please please please review, people! At least tell me you got a laugh out of it, or something!


End file.
